1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a driver thereof, and particularly relates to a driver in which a plurality of driver units are cascaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to space saving of monitors of personal computers, increases in the number of pixels and display size are required. A liquid crystal display has a structure in which a thin-film transistor (TFT) board and a common board are bonded together to oppose each other and hold liquid crystal therebetween. The liquid crystal is given gradation according to a transmission amount of light corresponding to a potential difference between pixel electrodes of the TFT board and a common electrode of the common substrate.
A driver of the liquid crystal display performs the above-described gradation display by driving the above-described TFT. On this occasion, if signals on a plurality of signal wires change at the same time, influences of the individual signals become large and have an adverse effect on crosstalk and electromagnetic interference (EMI).